


Akechi stole my cat?

by Bakufun1



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, don't read if you haven't caught up to the interrogation, shujin student akechi au, spoilers for akechi in general, this is dumb and has no context so enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakufun1/pseuds/Bakufun1
Summary: Au where Akechi goes to Shujin and sits behind Akira. He tries to steal Morgana.Spoiler warning for Akechi in general.Proper summary and premise in the author notes





	1. Akira POV

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend made an au where akechi goes to shujin, wants to give akira a mental shutdown when he transferres there, but can't because well. Akira awakened his persona already.  
> But of course, akechi doesn't know this, so with his only context being the talking cat in akira's desk, he makes a wild guess that maybe the talking cat is akira's shadow/soul or something, and tries to steal morgana to see what's up.  
> here's what happens when akechi follows through with dumb ideas and plans.

“Ah, Kurusu-kun, don’t forget your bag!”

Akira snapped his head up from his phone, only to have a brown haired student shove a school bag in his arms. What an odd thing to do, he thought, considering he hadn’t even walked away from his desk yet.

“Thanks, uh...” Akira said, realizing he didn’t know the other boy’s name.

“My name is Goro Akechi, I sit behind you. Now, if you excuse me, I have a meeting to attend to.” Akechi said, then scooped up the other, identical bag on the ground, and and jogged out of the room.

Akira sighed, then unzipped the bag to check on Morgana. But instead of finding an annoyed cat, he just found textbooks and a bundled up outfit.

God dammit, of course this would happen to him.

 

Akira jogged out of the room and down the stairs to the first floor. He wasn’t too far behind Akechi, he could probably catch the other boy at the school entrance-

Kamoshida grabbed his shoulder from seemingly nowhere, and said “Hey, you’re not supposed to be running in the halls. You’re not causing trouble, are you?”

Akira took a step back from Kamoshida, glancing over to the entrance. Ugh, Akechi got outside first.

“I’m sorry, sir, but someone took my bag by mistake and I needed to get it back,” he told the teacher, with all the softness of someone who wanted to avoid confrontation. “It won’t happen again.”

Kamoshida narrowed his eyes, “It better not, unless you want to have a  _ talk _ .”

Akira nodded, taking a few steps away from the man, then after not being stopped, walked briskly away and outside.

The second he got out the door, he launched into a run. Many took the train to school, so Akechi would likely be heading towards the train station.

His intuition was proven right, he saw the boy heading through the ticket gate, and followed him through. But by time he reached the platform, Akechi had gotten onto a carriage already, and Akira had to pick a random one.

Of course, he picked wrong, and ended up having to wait to corner Akechi at the Shibuya station. 

 

He hoped Morgana was fine, he couldn’t imagine the not-cat enjoying any second of this.

 

It was an excruciating ten minutes until the train arrived in Shibuya. The train was always packed after school, and it was hard keeping his spot nearby the door. (Hopefully Akechi wasn’t letting Morgana be crushed by the other people.)

 

He was out of the train the second the doors opened, and he was quick to spot Akechi leaving another carriage and heading towards the ticket gate. Akira weaved through the crowd and managed to get behind Akechi as soon as the other boy reached the gate. He waited until they were both on the other side, then tapped Akechi’s shoulder.

 

Akechi spun around, surprise evident on his face for only a second, before it was replaced by a friendly smile. The bag in his arms wiggled a little, and he could hear the muffled sound of Morgana complaining from inside.

“Hello, Kurusu-kun, did you need something? I’ll only have a minute, though.”

“Let’s talk over there,” Akira gestured towards a nearby alcove, “It won’t take long.”

“Well, if you insist…”

 

They walked over to the alcove, where they would be relatively unnoticed. Akira leaned against one of the corners, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“So, Akechi-kun, was it? You stole my bag.”

“Stole? Are you sure?” Akechi tilted his head, feigning ignorance.

“So, you haven’t noticed the cat wiggling in my bag?” Akira leaned forward, staring Akechi in the eye.

“Hm?” Akechi looked down to the bag, “I hadn’t noticed, I must’ve been lost in thought.” 

Then, he tugged at the zipper, in what Akira could only describe as an  _ incredibly  _ idiotic move.

Morgana launched out of the bag claws first, and frenzied right at Akechi’s face. 

“AUGH- GET IT OFF!”

Akechi dropped the whole bag to protect his face, and Morgana jumped out to stand behind Akira and hiss insults at Akechi. 

Akira put down the bag that belonged to Akechi and picked up his own bag. He pulled out the first aid kit he kept in it, picking out the antibacterial wipes to hand over to the panicking student. 

“Your cat attacked me!” Akechi grabbed the wipes and set to work trying to clean the scratches on his face.

“He doesn’t like strangers carrying him. Why did you try and steal my cat?”

“I-” Akechi paused, then continued, “I noticed him in your desk. I was too curious to pass up the chance to see what was up. I was going to bring him back to you right after.” That pleasant smile returned to his face, despite the blood he was wiping off his cheek, “Haha, it was a ridiculous idea of mine.”

 

“But,” Akechi continued, “why  _ do _ you carry a cat around with you?”

“Um.” Akira blanked. How did he not expect people to ask?

“Don’t some people have therapy pets?” Morgana helpfully supplied.

“He’s my therapy cat. Um, please don’t tell anyone, it’s a little embarrassing…” Akira looked to the ground in a gesture of nervousness.

“Right…” Akechi said with a hint of suspicion in his tone, “Well, I won’t tell anyone, as long as you forgive me for causing you trouble. We can forget about all this, okay?”

“Alright, it’s a deal then. Thank you.”

  
  
  



	2. Akechi POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's the ordeal from Akechi's POV.

Ten minutes.

Ten excruciating minutes Goro had to spend on the train, wiggling bag held close to his chest, hoping that Kurusu missed the train.

Ten minutes that he had to listen to that  _ annoying _ cat complain.

“Akira! Akira? Are you near? Let me out, fiend I know you’re not Akira!” 

And then the cat would try to open the bag with its nose, and he would have to grab the zipper and keep the cat from escaping. 

He couldn’t just talk to the cat now, not while he was on the train, and while someone nearby asked their friend if they heard a cat meowing.

At the least, it was being confirmed for him that others heard this cat as if it was meowing, and not speaking japanese. 

 

‘If I’m lucky,’ he thought, ‘Kurusu-kun missed the train, and if my theory is right, maybe being far from this cat will give him a mental shutdown.’

 

Someone moved, squishing him against another commuter, and he briefly considered if causing another train crash would be too overboard.

(The answer was yes, at least for now.)

 

As soon as the train stopped, he was quick to try and make his escape. But of course, he was stopped by someone tapping on his shoulder.

He spun around to face the person getting his attention, putting on his mask of pleasantry. The cat wiggled, and he tightened his grip on the bag to keep it still.

“Hello, Kurusu-kun, did you need something? I’ll only have a minute, though,” Goro greeted with a smile. Of course Kurusu found him, and was confronting him with that always-neutral expression on his face. 

“Let’s talk over there,” Kurusu replied, gesturing to an alcove, “It won’t take long.”

“Well, if you insist…”

 

‘Really, this behavior is why the rumors about you got so out of hand, Kurusu…’ Goro thought to himself, following the other boy.

Kurusu took his spot in the corner, leaning against the wall with hands in his pockets, identical bag still slung over his shoulder. He was closed off, yet seemed cocky in the way that he held himself, Goro noted.

 

“So, Akechi-kun, was it? You stole my bag.”

“Stole? Are you sure?” Goro tilted his head, feigning ignorance.

“So, you haven’t noticed the cat wiggling in my bag?” Kurusu leaned forward, staring Goro in the eye. There was a hint of threat in his gaze, daring him to try and escape the confrontation. 

Maybe there was some truth in the rumors at school. He would have to do further research later.

“Hm? I hadn’t noticed,” Goro lied, “I must’ve been lost in thought.”

Then, he pulled at the zipper as if to confirm the truth, and instantly regretted it.

A black and white blur flew at his face, hissing curses at him. Pain bloomed on his face, and he couldn’t help but screech in a frightfully undignified manner.

He dropped the bag to protect his face, and the cat bolted away. He didn’t have to wipe his face to know it was bleeding, and he was  _ furious _ at the cat. Sure, maybe he could try healing it as if nothing happened while he was in the metaverse, but the  _ audacity  _ to injure him-!

 

Kurusu held out a wipe for him to clean his face with, a jarring show of compassion despite the situation. Goro remembered himself, and masked the anger on his face with shock.

“Your cat attacked me!” Even so, he accepted the wipe, and set to work cleaning the scratches.

“He doesn’t like strangers carrying him. Why did you try and steal my cat?”

_ Because I couldn’t kill your shadow, because I think that cat might be your shadow, or your soul, or whatever, and you intrigue me. _

“I-” he paused, trying to remember the lie he thought of while on the train, “I noticed him in your desk. I was too curious to pass up the chance to see what was up. I was going to bring him back to you right after.” He smiled at Kurusu. “Haha, it was a ridiculous idea of mine. But, why do you carry a cat around with you?”

“Um.” Kurusu seemed surprised by the painfully obvious question.

Then, the cat that was now hiding behind Kurusu’s legs, spoke up, “Don’t some people have therapy pets?” 

“He’s my therapy cat. Um, please don’t tell anyone, it’s a little embarrassing…” Kurusu looked to the ground, acting nervous.

 

So, he now knew for sure that Kurusu could hear the cat speak as well.

 

“Right…” Goro said, unable to totally hide the suspicion in his tone, “Well, I won’t tell anyone, as long as you forgive me for causing you trouble. We can forget about all this, okay?”

“Alright, it’s a deal then. Thank you.” Kurusu smiled, then put the cat back in his own bag.

 

And Goro was left with far more questions than answers.

 


End file.
